Elphie and Sunday Boycott Normalacy
by Chasing Sundays
Summary: Welcome to the fabulous life of Sunday...full of surprises and nifty mini stories!


*WARNING * I discuss the ending of "The Taking of Pelham 123".

Sunday: So as you probably know I'm up at the lake with my bestest...wait best-est? or best ... wait most best?

Elphie (aka Fifi): It doesn't matter; it's not a word anyway.

Sunday: Anyway, my bestest friend Elphie, and we are having a...

Elphie: Most stimulating discussion!

Sunday: Yes of course! Well, it all started out when I was talking about how I hated the ending of Pelham 123 and I'm holding a grudge against a book. Because Ryder dies and he was the most amazing character ever, and I loved him because he had no emotion and his motto was-

Elphie (interjecting): Aurum Est Protista (or however you say power in Latin)? Like Artimus Fowl?

Sunday: No. Not quite... well I was going to say "You live or you die and nothing else."

Elphie: I like that.

Sunday: Amazing, I know. That's why I love him. Well loved considering now he is dead.

Elphie: Sunday, you know you're babbling, rambling, going off on a tangent (like geometry!) etc.

Sunday: Yes but I can't just stop now...after all there is the rare chance that someone will read this...especially the government, but I'll get to that part later. Well, really I'll get to it now because that whole tangent is kind of pointless. So I developed a theory that criminals are only dumb because all the smart ones turn into fiction writers.

Elphie: When Sunday says she wants to become a fiction writer it makes me a little concerned.

Sunday: I have some good ideas...completely crazy and impossible to write, but interesting none the less.

Elphie: Nicholas Cage you are not.

Sunday: Thank you Elphie. Ummmm...I'm speechless, and have completely lost track of where I was going, so I'll just use other peoples words to describe life...like Fifi's!  
_______

How to ruin a perfectly good sunset: "It's like a pink deatheater flew across the sky!"  
_______

"I hate it when stupid people ask me stupid questions, then I answer them and they're like 'Oh you're so smart' and then I'm like 'no you're so dumb'." Story of my life.  
_______

"So I was talking to my friend in Spanish and she was like "how do you say bum in Spanish?" and I replied "I don't know how to pronounce it, but I think it's spelled A-Z-J-O-L" Just my luck she sounded it out out loud."  
_______

So this one was actually me and I can't believe I sent this to a classmate...I apologize for knowing your number. "So I'm talking with Fifi and as you know we are super geeks and have been talking about all those ridiculous ideas I think about like "What is your biggest fear? etc." and we want another perspective...So I have this theory that criminals are only dumb because all the smart ones become fiction writers. So what would be your perfect crime? Because we are thinking hostage because you get $money$, but I don't know, what do you think?"  
_______

Sunday: Elphie's response to a particularly insulent

Elphie: You do realize you just wrote in_sul_ent, like insulation...not insolent.

Sunday: Oh. In_sol_ent commenter...

"Dearest Princess,  
By saying confusion was an understatement, I was merely implying that your opening chappy was so incoherent, convoluted, and disconbobutated that I could barely discern one thought from another. On your assumption that I am a "droll" person who rarely laughs, I must say you are entirely misguided. I, as do most people, laugh when things are funny and refrain from laughing when things are not. I must say, I did find myself in fits of laughter when you addressed the alternate title bit. Unfortunately, I regret to admit that I am disinclined to say that I found the rest of the chapter humorous at all. It had much potential, were it not so jumbled. I hope you do not think poorly of me. I am honestly stating my opinion which I am entitled to and which you yourself requested to hear.  
Yours most sincerely,  
Elphie "  
_______

"Fifi: Raise your hand if you have an idiot sister

Shan: *raises hand*

Conn: (Shan's Brother): You can't raise your hand, you don't have a sister!

Shan: Look at you!

Kie (Fifi's sister): *Does not raise hand and wonders why everyone else has hands raised.  
Including Elphie.*" (Me and Fifi are sticking to our other theory that all younger sisters come from aliens.)  
_______

After an entire day of wondering why Fifi wanted to know what a Mono was I decided to look at the fantastic St. Fang of Bordeom's fanfiction for myself (you should read it too!)... Elphi then asked what Ayudame meant...  
Inspired by St. Fang of Boredom's boredom in Spanish class. Gracias St.!  
"I highly recommend that you don't scream "ayudame" in the foreign language hallway...because we are not sure if it's even a word. Although ayuda is help...don't scream that either."  
_______

Actual St. Quote...much better than our previous interpretation.  
"Me: Just saying it's 'dumb' is soooo annoying, not to mention unhelpful. Let me give an example of a good comment..... **I'm beginning to think this 'Poetry Corner' is spiralling into some sort of existential universe of nonessential rhyming phrases and anecdotes that has no inherent relationship to either the literature from which it supposedly springs or any type poetry known to mortal man at this particular time and hour, and is therefore completely and utterly an extreme and asinine waste of the valuable and and fleeting time of the young men and women who spend their finite waking hours on this particular and most peculiar site on the world wide web. **  
Fang: Wow, and your response?  
**My fanfiction, my rules, screw you**." Courtesy of St. Fang's Poetry Corner because Fifi and I looooooovvvvveeee fanfiction like our life depends on it!... (not really).  
_______

Sunday: This is a good post.

Elphie: Shyeah!

Sunday: Except we still haven't come up with a title...a task we took on almost two hours ago.

Pause...thinking...

Elphie: *Whispers to Sunday*

Sunday: Is "Normalicy" even a word?

Elphie: It's acy and does it matter?

Sunday: Of course not. Thats what S...

Elphie: She said?

Sunday: No. Spell check is for. (We later learned, from spell check, that it is actually normality...can you tell we are a bit sleepy?)

Elphie: Spell check and I aren't on speaking terms at the moment Sunday.

Sunday: Is there a story here?

Elphie: *mumbling* There was this report..and this guy...and oh!...and this guy with a  
name...and it was all in Indian.

Sunday: Oh right! I was there when you wrote that...Every word on the page was underlined in angry red squigglys.

Elphie: The good side is I think I got an A on that paper. And that is the world history section we added.

Sunday: I feel like that needs a little explaining "added a world history section"... well as if we weren't ranting already here we go:

Elphie: Well, we coincidentally addressed something to do with all of the teachers who read this blog (this was originally posted on Sunday's blog)

Sunday: Wait I think we missed Mr. Mure (art/computer design). Does the creativeness of our dialogue work. Personally I am finding us to be quite amusing.

Elphie: what about this? ----- ------ ------ ------- ------ ------ ----- ------ -------- It's the sun, don't you see?

Both: What are these things called by the way? Because we tried to find a better one but found it practically impossible.

Sunday: Wait... What about Word Art? It has art in the name shouldn't that count for something.

*Word Art*  
(unfortunately I dont know how to put Word Art in fanfiction)

Sunday: Good e'nuf now we are going to bed. More than 3 hours later...my brain is too fried to calculate exactly.

ellfeee...elffi...Fifi...how ever you spell it.

Elphie: Especially since we don't know the exact time we started...sometime around 11:45. (Present time 3:15am)

Sunday: *Yawn* I have classes tomorrow :(

Elphie: I have life tomorrow, which requires you to function outside of your bed...sleep mode...which is better?

Does it matter?


End file.
